


We Are

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Kawasaki Koki dan Vasayegh Wataru—duo baru yang dibentuk oleh Johnny's Entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why, saya ingin menulis sesuatu yang baru.  
> Thanks buat Syahla (wisteriapinetree) yang udah bagi-bagi informasi, semoga mereka berdua ini langgeng ya. Haha. Aamiin (lol).

  

> **_“Besok kalian berdua akan debut”_ **

Wataru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki tua yang baru saja ditemuinya secara langsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Lelaki itu duduk di hadapannya; wajahnya tua dan aksen bicaranya suka melantur—membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya terkadang harus membenarkan ucapannya untuk lebih memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki tua itu. Wataru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari-hari yang diimpikannya itu akan terwujud sekarang, di tempat ini; berhadapan dengan si lelaki tua yang sering dirumorkan oleh para anggota junior lainnya— _the living legend-_ Johnny Kitagawa, selaku pemilik agensi idol ternama, Johnny’s Entertainment.

Wataru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan debut; dia tau dia memiliki potensi yang besar—dia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Tapi debut sekarang? Di umur ke-14nya? Bersama dengan _dia_?

Wataru menoleh ke sebelahnya, memandangi lelaki yang masih terdiam di tempat. Kawasaki Koki, atau akrab dipanggil Koki itu, adalah yang akan menjadi teman karirnya— _teman hidupnya._ Ya, ini bukanlah Kis-My-Ft2 atau Kanjani8 atau bahkan Hey-Say-JUMP yang memiliki anggota lebih dari 5 dalam satu grupnya, ini adalah grup yang hanya terdiri dari _dirinya_ dan _Koki_ ; mereka hanya berdua. Mereka adalah _duo grup baru bentukan Johnny’s Entertaiment—_ atau itulah yang mungkin akan jadi header dan banner teratas koran-koran esok hari.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa 15 tahun terakhir setelah _Tackey &Tsubasa _debut, Johnny-san akan membuat sebuah duo grup lagi? Perang dingin yang sedang terjadi antara Tackey dan Tsubasa saat ini mungkin memang sedang tidak berlangsung baik—mengingat betapa ringkihnya sebuah _duo grup_ untuk dibentuk; dan _TegoMass_ memiliki masalah tersendiri dengan grupnya; NEWS, yang memang sudah kehilangan banyak member dan harus dipertahankan. Tetapi kalau melihat lebih jauh ke belakang, KinKi Kids misalnya, mungkin saja mereka bisa jadi seperti mereka?—atau begitulah yang masyarakat pikirkan. Ekspektasi besar, pasti akan membawa tanggung jawab besar.

“Besok kalian harus datang kemari pukul 11. Konferensi pers akan dimulai pukul 1 siang, dan tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa terlebih dahulu karena ini akan menjadi kejutan publik,” lelaki tua dengan _name-tag_ Shirahase itu mendorong mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Johnny-san, meninggalkan sebuah perasaan berdebar yang tinggi bagi keduanya.

“Kita debut!” Wataru memegang kedua tangan Koki senang. Kakinya ikut berloncat mencoba seirama dengan degup jantungnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia dari berita debut untuknya tadi; walaupun sejujurnya ia agak sedikit kecewa karena harus merelakan dirinya debut dengan Koki—dan tidak dengan sahabatnya, Toyoda Rikuto, yang sudah ia janjikan debut bersama.

Melihat Wataru yang kegirangan itu, Koki hanya tersenyum, antara senang dan sedih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtuanya—dan adiknya, yang saat ini tentu juga sama ingin debutnya dengan dirinya. _Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa terlebih dulu,_ katanya. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya menolak ia debut? Bagaimana jika adiknya merasa dikhianati olehnya? Pemikiran anak yang baru saja menginjak 15 tahun itu kini mulai bergejolak. Dia senang, tapi juga khawatir. Ia tidak tahu perasaan yang mana yang lebih berat.

“Kita tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kan?” tanya Koki memastikan. Wataru berhenti dari loncatannya. Senyumannya kini mulai tertarik ke dalam.

“Iya… benar…” jawabnya kemudian mengingat sahabatnya dan juga orangtuanya. Pertanyaan Koki berhasil meredam kesenangan Wataru. Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan banyak hal, seperti apakah dia akan tetap bisa berteman dengan Rikuto setelah debut nanti, atau apakah para _senpai_ seperti SixTones dan lainnya yang belum debut akan tetap bisa bermain bersamanya tanpa perasaan iri. Wataru tidak tahu. Dan Wataru mungkin tidak siap untuk tahu.

Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Koki perlahan. Matanya turun dari mata Koki ke lantai di bawahnya.

Jelas, saat ini, banyak perasaan yang sedang berkumpul dalam hati keduanya.

 

* * *

 

“Wataru debut?!” Rikuto matanya membulat, Wataru kemudian berbisik menyuruhnya diam. Beruntung suara Rikuto tadi berhasil teredam oleh suara musik yang dipakai oleh anak junior untuk latihan menari, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

“Iya—”

“Solo?!” Rikuto masih tidak bisa mengecilkan suaranya, membuat Wataru sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

“Sssh! Suaramu!” Wataru melepaskan tangannya, mengelapnya pada celana yang dipakainya, sementara Rikuto mengangguk, memperhatikan sekitar seolah-olah mereka sedang diintai sesuatu.

“Solo…?” suaranya lebih kecil dari yang tadi sekarang.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka…” ucap Wataru memberi tahu pelan, “bukan solo, aku debut dengan dia,” lanjutnya lagi menunjuk ke arah Koki yang masih berdiri latihan menari di belakang Sanche-san, guru koreografi mereka.

“Hah?! Dengan Koki?!” dan untuk sekali lagi, sangat ingin rasanya Wataru menyobek selotip dan memasangnya pada mulut Rikuto. Suaranya begitu keras hingga membuat yang namanya sempat disebut menoleh ke samping ruangan, menatap Wataru dan Rikuto yang sedang istirahat dari latihannya di sana.

Bertemu mata, Koki segera mengalihkannya dari Wataru dan kembali latihan, sementara Wataru terdiam sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Rikuto.

“Tapi kalian kan memang _sinme_ , sering berdua, wajar—”

“Tapi aku pernah bilang aku ingin debut dengan Toyoda kan,” kata Wataru memegang kedua bahu Rikuto.

“Atau… atau mungkin kalau sekarang masih bisa diubah?” Rikuto telunjuknya naik, ia ingin memberi sebuah saran, Wataru mengangguk mendengarkan, “tahu kan? Johnny’s WEST pertama debut harusnya 4 orang saja?” Wataru mulai mengerti ini akan dibawa kemana, “bagaimana kalau kita yakinkan Johnny-san supaya kita bisa debut berdua— _bertiga_ maksudnya,” usul Rikuto pada Wataru.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. Masalahnya adalah apakah dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk meyakinkan Johnny-san seperti halnya para _senpai_ -nya di Johnny’s WEST? Apakah dia sendiri mampu? Bagaimana kalau Koki menolak?

Wataru memperhatikan Koki yang sedang latihan. Gerakannya begitu bersemangat, membuat Wataru sempat terdiam melupakan pikirannya barusan.

“Wataru?”

Suara Rikuto menyadarkannya.

“Mungkin aku harus tanyakan dulu pada Koki?” Wataru menatap Rikuto. Tanpa persetujuan Koki tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Entah kenapa ada sebuah dorongan aneh dalam hati Wataru yang menyuruhnya untuk berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu pada Koki soal ini.

“Eh? Nanti kalau Koki menolak bagaimana?” wajah Rikuto sayu dan suaranya bernada turun, “sudah, tenang saja! Aku yang akan menemanimu ke ruangan Johnny-san!” Rikuto berdiri, menarik tangan Wataru untuk keluar dari ruangan. Berkata izin ke toilet, Sanche-san kemudian memperbolehkan mereka berdua untuk segera keluar dari ruangan saat itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Koki hanya bisa terdiam mengelap keringat di dagu dengan kaosnya. Matanya memperhatikan Wataru yang tangannya ditarik keluar dari ruangan oleh Rikuto.

 

* * *

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita minta Yamashita Tatsurou saja yang membuat lagu debutnya?”

“Tidak, yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat orang-orang berekspektasi lain,”

Percakapan dua pria tua di depan ruangan Johnny-san berhasil menghentikan langkah Wataru dan Rikuto untuk mendekat. Keduanya terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat kedua pria itu berdiri. Mereka berdua mengintai dari balik tembok lorong agak jauhan dari ruangan Johnny-san, menunggu orang-orang itu pergi dari sana.

“Tidakkah baiknya dibicarakan dulu dengan Koki?” Wataru menarik pelan bahu Rikuto yang sedang mengintai.

“Tidak apa-apa, kalau Wataru yang minta, pasti diperbolehkan!”

 _Benarkah_? Tanya Wataru dalam hati, sembari melihat kedua orang yang di sana telah berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Wataru dan Rikuto kemudian mendekat ke arah pintu yang dimaksud, melihat ke sekitar berwanti-wanti kalau ada yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi memang kebetulan saat itu di sana sedang tidak banyak orang; ada sih satu-dua orang lewat, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mencurigai dua anak di depan pintu ruangan Johnny-san saat itu.

“Masuk!” dorong Rikuto berbisik pada Wataru.

“Sendiri…?” tanya Wataru balas berbisik. Kenapa berbisik, Wataru sendiri tidak tahu.

“Aku takut!” kata Rikuto memberitahu.

“Aku _juga_ takut!” Wataru _masih_ berbisik, “ini kan usulanmu!” lanjut Wataru lagi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Rikuto.

“Enggak…!” Rikuto enggan untuk diajak.

“ _Tapi kan—”_

“Kalian sedang apa di sini?” dan sebuah suara berhasil membuat kedua lelaki itu kaget. Mata mereka lari ke arah pria tua di belakang mereka. Wataru kenal orang ini, dia Shirahase-san; orang yang tadi memberitahu Wataru dan Koki soal debut mereka bersama Johnny-san. Ia menelan ludah keras menatap pria itu berdiri di sana. Mereka sedang tertangkap basah. Dan Alasan apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk mengelabui, mereka sedang mencarinya sekarang.

Shirahase-san kemudian mendorong mereka pelan ke sebelah dan membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, memperlihatkan ruangan kosong di sana.

“Johnny-san sedang tidak ada di dalam. Dia sudah keluar 30 menit yang lalu,” kata Shirahase-san memberitahu.

Wataru dan Rikuto saling memandang, _bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_ Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran keduanya sekarang. Tetapi saat mereka hendak melakukan pembelaan, lelaki itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutupnya pintunya rapat-rapat, membuat keduanya akhirnya terdiam melihat pintu itu di sana.

Karena berakhir tanpa hasil, keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan sebelum Sanche-san memarahi mereka karena terlalu lama di toilet. Mungkin lain kali, pikir Wataru. _Lain kali_? Wataru mempertanyakan dua kata tersebut yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apakah akan ada _lain kali?_ Tanya Wataru pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian mulai berhenti berpikir saat pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan suara Sanche-san memanggil menyuruh mereka untuk latihan terdengar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sampai nanti!” Wataru melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya. Ia melihat jam di tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan.

“Wataru!”

Suara itu menghentikan seluruh gerakan tubuhnya. Wataru menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya, Koki, yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

“Besok—”

“Jam 11,” kata Wataru seolah menebak.

“Ya, jam 11…” ulang Koki sembari melihat jam di telepon genggamnya, “menunggu… jemputan?” tanya Koki padanya. Wataru mengulum bibirnya.

“Ya, sekalian Mama belanja, katanya,” jawab Wataru singkat.

Lama keduanya terdiam, sebelum Wataru akhirnya melirik ke lelaki di sebelahnya yang telah memasukan tangannya dalam kantong jaketnya, mencoba mengurangi udara dingin di luar malam itu.

“Besok—”

“Debut, aku tahu,” Wataru menundukkan kepalanya ke paving jalan.

“Menyesal tidak debut dengan Rikuto?”

Wataru menoleh cepat, melihat Koki yang menatapnya lurus dari balik syalnya. Mata Wataru beralih ketika mereka bertemu mata. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. Padahal selama ini dia memang selalu dekat dengan Rikuto, dan sahabatnya adalah Rikuto—bukan Koki. Rikuto sama sekali berbeda dengan Koki. Selama ini dia selalu menganggap Koki adalah rivalnya. Lantas kenapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh dari pertanyaan Koki barusan? Wataru tidak tahu kenapa dadanya sedikit sesak saat itu.

“Tadi aku lihat kalian keluar ruangan…” lanjut Koki lagi, “tidak ingin debut denganku?”

“Bukan!” Wataru memotong.

Suara jalanan terdengar lebih keras. Keduanya hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa ada yang berbicara.

“Sudahlah! Aku tidak tahu!” decak Wataru kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Koki. Beruntung saat itu ia berhasil melihat mobil ibunya yang berjalan mendekat, membuatnya segera melarikan diri dari keadaan itu. Sementara itu Koki hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu mobil. Ia kemudian menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya pergi dari sana.

Dari balik jendela mobilnya, Wataru hanya bisa terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Koki selalu pulang naik kereta—dan untuk apa dia menyempatkan diri menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya tadi? Entah kenapa memikirkan alasannya saja bisa kembali membuat dada Wataru terasa sedikit sesak. Apakah besok akan baik-baik saja? Rasanya Wataru ingin sekali menerjunkan diri dalam lautan dan tidak kembali ke permukaan setelahnya.

 

 


End file.
